Dealing With A Stalker
by Ohisashi
Summary: (Sequel to Seijuku Ceremony's fic)Kid is left to deal with two problems after the whole questionare with his stalker. First is his raging hormones and second, Coruno, who always manages to visit him at the worst times. However, he has just about had enough with both problems. (Yaoi, Kid x OC) Happy Late Late Late Birthday Seijuku!


**Happy late late late birthday Seijuku and I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Mwuahaha.**

* * *

Kid was quietly reading a book in the living room with the t.v. on but muted. He sighed as he flipped a page, wishing for Soul or even Black Star to be with him. They were both on missions with their partners and it seems like they would be gone for the whole day and night. Kid was not usually the clingy one since he is always careful to hide it but he'd be damned if he says he does not miss them. Not only that, he was fucking horny! He hated it when Soul innocently stands in front of him, minding his own business because his eyes _always_ chooses to move down to Soul's ass. Of course a random erection grew and Black Star did not help matters during lunch when he bought a popsicle and was practically giving the treat a blowjob in Kid's point of view.

Usually, he would be able to call them and ask about help for homework or how he should arrange the bedroom. However, when they would come he would already have them shoved onto a couch or the bed to get rid of his tension. Now, he was trying to lose his erection by reading the most boring book he could find. Unfortunately, it was so boring that his mind would drift off to a fantasy of fucking his partners, which is clearly what he trying to avoid.

Lately, he has been feeling more tension than usual ever since the day he had a survey with Soul and Black Star hosted by some stalker of theirs, Coruno. They were asked dirty questions and answered them respectfully, although it lead to arguing. Coruno would always have a nosebleed or drool every time they talk about their intimate moments and it sort of annoyed the shinigami that of all people, the one who probably has wet dreams about them got to know about their personal lives. He had warned Coruno about playing nice and not stalking them but he had a feeling that the teen did not hear a single word.

The sound of rustling brought Kid out of his thoughts and his golden eyes immediately flickered toward the open window. His eyebrows furrowed when he thought he had saw something flash out of sight and raised the book higher to pretend he was reading. Indeed, someone's head moved up and Kid was not one-hundred percent surprised to see the one person who was giving him the bad thoughts(but not helping with his erection).

"Well, well. Look who decided to stop and chat." Coruno froze and hesitantly stood up, leaning through the window.

"Fancy meeting you here, Kid-sama." The stalker said but Kid scowled.

"I live here. And either my memory is slipping or I recall hinting that I do no want you coming around here again." Coruno only stepped in and closed the window as though this was a normal routine.

"I figured you didn't want me watching you guys going at it. Watching you read isn't a crime is it?"

"It very much will be in a matter of time."

"I told you, not even a restraining order will keep me away."

"God you are annoying..."

"Thank you."

Kid closed his book and turned off the t.v. "For God's sake, what do you want? I'm about to turn in and I don't believe I invited you in."

Coruno positively beamed and clasped his hands together.

"I have so many questions to ask you! I wanted to single you out but I figured you were too busy. Oh, please don't turn in yet. You can masturbate later." Kid's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused to masturbate later. You must be missing Soul and Black Star, right?"

"Get out."

"B-But... my questions..."

"I'm not going to be bothered. I just want to go to bed."

"Oh right, so you can think about how much you wanna be inside Black Star and Soul. You must be imagining how tight and hot they would be around your manhood, right?" Coruno egged on. He could see the growing blush on Kid's face and grinned.

"Leave already."

"And you want to imagine Black Star's tongue running down your erection. Your fingers would be surrounded by Soul's squeezing, wet hole and you just want to pound them into an oblivion, right-?" He paused when Kid was suddenly in front of him and harshly grabbing his wrist.

"Where do you get these ideas from?" Kid asked causally but the grip on the stalker's wrist told otherwise. Coruno winced and tried to free himself from the grip.

"U-Um... just ideas from some fanfiction I've read and written." Kid did not bother to ask what the hell is fanfiction. "But maybe if I could help..." He narrowed his eyes at the drool running down the teen's mouth.

"No."

"B-But..!"

"I'm not having sex with a creeper." Coruno blinked.

"I'm not a creeper. I'm a-"

"Fangirl?"

"Boy!"

"Oh. Right." He could never tell the difference.

"I'm a sophisticated and professional fan of your threesome. I happen to respect and savor your beautiful relationship. Although... isn't three odd number..? N-Not that I'm complaining or anything!" Coruno added hastily when the atmosphere cooled devastatingly. The grip on his wrist slackened and when the teen made a move to free himself, he was suddenly thrown on the couch.

"You're annoying me now."

"Wh-why did you-!?" He trailed off when Kid climbed over him, resulting in a very preferable position for them.

"Fine. You can help on one condition."

"Anything." Coruno said at once and flushed when a cool hand slipped up his shirt.

"You don't have to stalk me all the damn time, it gets annoying. We can... talk." Kid muttered as though the sentence was painful. In response to his request, Kid received lips on his and gave a muffled sound of surprise when hands forced him down. After getting over the initial shock, he let his hands slip under the other teen's shirt while taking control of the kiss. As his hands ran up Coruno's torso, he got in between his legs and moved his lips against the other's. He then slipped his tongue in Coruno's mouth when the opportunity arose, paying no mind to the questioning sound. Virgins...

Kid swallowed a moan and grind his erection against the other teen before he tugged at the pants. Coruno felt the nudges and flushed while lifting his hips to let the clothing article slide off along with his boxers. He parted their lips with a huff and gave a blink.

"Oh! Should we use protection?" Kid leaned up a little.

"What?"

And suddenly, there were a small box with variety of condoms in front of him.

"I've got strawberry, blueberry, banana, mango, grape-" He paused when he didn't receive an answer from Kid but a very perplexed look. "These are favors." He explained as though the meister could not understand.

The shinigami rolled his eyes but a smirk played as he tossed the box wherever.

"Why use them when you can feel the real thing?" He whispered while already having his erection out. Coruno flushed deeply when he eyed Kid's member and sat up as well.

"Oh yes, definitely." He then leaned down while grasping the twitching cock and listened to harsh such of air. His eyelids lowered halfway as he took the head into his mouth and slipped his tongue into the slit several times. A hand instantly dived into his hair and Coruno took in more of the long length while massaging the rest with his hand. Kid groaned while holding himself back from getting the teen to deep-throat him and settled on guiding his head. He shuddered at the hot and wet cave enclosed around his pulsing cock and held his moans back when the slippery tongue lapped around shaft.

Coruno swallowed but bobbed his head, determined to please Kid until the very end. He was also aroused and needed attention but his priorities always started with his superior. He sucked harder while picking up his pace and felt a handful of his hair tighten in a grip. His visible eye widened when Kid began thrusting into his mouth and placed both hands on the shinigami's pistoning hips.

"Mm! Mm! Mm!"

Kid had his eyes squeezed shut from the building pleasure and bit his bottom lip with furrowed brows as his thrusting became more uncontrollable. He could feel his orgasm nearing and wanted to stop but at the same time, he wanted to keep going to savor the delicious feeling.

"*Huff* Oh... Ngh... F-fuck..."

"Mmm..." Finally gaining control of his actions, Kid quickly pulled Coruno's head back while grasping his own wet erection. His eyes narrowed when a Coruno looked up at him in confusion and the saliva and pre-cum connecting to the teen's tongue. "Kid-sama?"

"Hands and knees. Now." He said at once and Coruno wasted no time in complying. Kid kneeled behind him and scanning the perk ass raised in front of him. His member become impossibly harder and he leaned over the teen's back while positioning his cock in between the cheeks.

Coruno sighed contently into a designer pillow while moving back against Kid's waist and held onto the pillow harder. Kid smirked at the willingess and grind back, letting his cock slide upwards in the crack.

"Kiiid..." Said male only gave teasing grinds against the moistening entrance and enjoyed the impatient sounds he received. Before Coruno could voice his horniness, Kid suddenly forced the head of his cock in. Coruno jolted and bit hard on the pillow to keep his voice down. The shinigami only pushed in more until he was fully sheathed and slipped both hands under the teen's shirt to play with his nipples. Coruno shuddered and slipped down onto his elbows as Kid slowly slipped out and pushed in more gently.

"Wait a minute..." Kid muttered with a frown while giving another testing thrust. "Did you... prepare yourself already?"

"Yup~." The other responded unashamedly and pushed back against the paused thrust.

"Wh-When?"

"When I was blowing you." Coruno answered with a grin that made one of Kid's eye twitch, "It didn't take much since I did the same before I came here."

"... I prefer your other sounds."

"What other- ah!" Coruno grasped the cushion and moaned as Kid began thrusting hard. He moaned loudly and arched his back as the older male pinched his nipples and slammed deeper inside him. Their bodies furiously rocked together and the couch became more animate. Their pleased sounds echoed in the mansion's living room so it is a good thing Patty and Liz are out... most likely partying.

"Ah! Yes! K-Kid-sama..!" His fists clenched as he spread his legs to welcome the shinigami deeper. Kid moved his hands to grasp the shaking hips and forced it back against his crotch. Coruno gave a watery grin as saliva spilled from his mouth and eagerly moved back against the pounding. He slipped a hand under to roll the meister's balls in between his fingers and shivered greatly when his response is quicker thrusts. "Hn! Ah! M-more! Please..!"

"You..." Kid huffed before leaning down and grinding hard inside the hot passage. He wrapped his arms around Coruno's torso and groaned as he fucked the responding boy. He was no longer at control, especially when those fingers were still fondling with the sensitive sac. He could feel the heat in his stomach coiling and growing, just ready to burst.

Feeling his orgasm coming, Kid wrapped a hand on Coruno's leaking penis and quickly rubbed it in time with his thrusts. Coruno felt himself shaking vigorously and rolled his hips, wanting to get off at the same time as Kid. Their moans increased in pitched as their movements did in speed and soon became sloppy as they seeked their release.

"Aah~ Ah! I'm-! I'm going to-! Haaaa!" Coruno shuddered violently as he spilt his seeds on the couch cushion and on Kid's fingers. He moaned loudly as Kid slammed his cock against his prostate and his toes curled when the shinigami squirted his semen deep in his squeezing passage. His upper half collapsed onto the seat as he was still rammed into and moaned as each thrust made him squirt more. He tensed as their very sensitive sacs slapped wetly against each other and gave one last sound when Kid ran a thumb over his softening member.

Kid finally pulled out slowly and huffed as he looked down at the mess they created. Giving no mind to it, the meister sat up and stared at their clothes heaped on the ground.

"I'm fine now. You can leave." Coruno turned and sat up before tilting his head.

"... Does this mean I don't have to stalk you now?"

"*Sigh* I guess."

"... Does this mean-?"

"No." Pouting, the teen grabbed his clothes but then smiled.

"Ooh! I know! We could-!"

"We are not having an orgy with them."


End file.
